


Fire & Ice

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fire Powers, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Till today, people wonder who or what had caused the Great Fire of Londen in 1666. The truth was hidden by Hydra who had multiple bases around the world, they tortured, experiment and lied to the person who had caused it all- you.A couple of centuries later, you find out the truth and escape only to live a harsh life. But one hopeful day, you see a young man clad in green and black disappearing through a portal-like thing. Following him, you end up in maybe the worst situation of all..





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey to those who have somehow stumbled upon my very first Loki x reader fan fic! I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes or weird letters, this is NOT beta read but I do try my best to proofread. I take constructive criticism btw :D.
> 
> Have a warm reading!

Everything was so beautiful, the world was clad in red, orange and, yellow. The scorching heat surrounding me felt like power. For once, I was not the one being hurt- I was the one  **hurting**  all these despicable humans.

I stepped through the burning corpses screaming for help. For a moment, I hesitated, but why should I help those who ignored my cries for help? 

''(Y-Y/N)! Save..me..'' I turned around and saw my best friend lighting up in the fire. ''No..you..you betrayed me. You told them about this..you..'' I shook violently. 

''Monster! I wish I had never met you!'' She screamed. I held up my hand at her and looked away, as I engulfed her in the fire, her screams tore through the silence of crackling wood. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I broke into a run.

I kept running until my lungs burned and I coughed out blood. Collapsing onto the gravel far from it all, I sobbed.

_What have I done?_

_No, I don't regret this._

_They deserved it!_

My mind battled itself with no end.

I closed my eyes, one last tear rolled down my cheek.

_I have become a true monster now._

 

 


	2. Chapter 1 - Where am I?

I opened my eyes and blinked in the darkness, my eyes beginning to slowly adjust to my surroundings. I was in a small space, it smelled like death and it was _freezing_. My arms ached from being held up so I attempted to lower them down when the chains that bound me to the frigid stone wall tugged at my wrists. I winced and began to panic.

I had to think rationally, what was the last thing I remember?

A couple of heartbeats later, the only answer that came to my head was nothing.

_Okay, maybe my brain cells aren't working because it's so damn cold-_

Wait.

_I control fire_! I closed my eyes again and imagined some heat surrounding my body. Then I looked down at the rest of my body which was long numb from the cold but starting to feel like my body again and well, I was wearing nothing.

Almost, nothing. I seemed to be wearing what seemed like a dress of some sort but it really wasn't helping. I'm pretty sure I had no underwear below this thing. I tried calling out but my voice couldn't come out. Great.

I felt my consciousness slipping away when the door I hadn't realized was there, opened ever so slowly. It revealed a figure clad in black and I was seriously jealous of the warmth he seemed to emit despite getting warmer myself every second.

''Now will you speak?'' The man said in a deep voice. I shivered and tried my very best to say anything at least.

''Where...'' I breathed out and watched my frosty breath disappear in the darkness. ''am I?''

The man snorted and walked inside to where I was presumably chained and grabbed me by my hair.

I screamed in pain, and it tore through my vocal cords. ''Joking won't get you anywhere more than lying will. Speak! Who sent you?''

I shook my head. I'm starting to understand a little of the situation now- whoever this person is, they are torturing me. 

''It seems I went a little too soft on you..'' The tone in his voice told me it will get much worse than this if I don't say anything.

_Think! Think, (Y/N)!_

''Prepare  _that_  room.'' He shouted to the guards outside. I was running out of time.

Suddenly, memories came crashing down. I saw myself following a man wearing green who then disappeared through a kind of portal-

''I-''

''Take her.'' He rudely interrupted with a command to the guard.

''I was only following you!'' I shouted to his figure leaving the horrible room.

''That is what they all say.'' His voice drifted through the dark hallway and I lost consciousness.

_This sucks._

* * *

_''We fear that which we cannot see.''_


	3. Chapter 2 - In the Corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope someone is reading this :>

I woke up to the sound of dripping water, it annoyed the heck out of me but I couldn't do crap because this time I was strapped to a chair till my very toe. I sighed and tried to make out my surroundings, it looked similar to the room I was in before but this one was larger- and oh shit.

There next to me was an ugly looking metal table with all these torture things you see in movies. To say I was scared was an understatement. I was downright horribly  _terrified_. 

I did not want to go through all that again- I was out of one hellhole and into another. However, this time, it doesn't seem like I can escape. 

Focusing with all my strength, I summoned a fire but it was still weak, not enough to harm anything. 

''Controlling fire, how fascinating.'' All of a sudden, the same stupid dude appeared from the shadows and I screamed. The chair rocked off it's stand and I crashed into the ground-hard.

''Bloody hell, since when have you been there!?'' I screamed.

He sighed in annoyance. ''I am not obligated to tell you that, whatever you are.''

''No! I've been kidnapped by you strange people and I demand an answer!'' My British accent was thick from  _those_  days. I wiggled from the floor but of course couldn't get up.

In one sudden move, he grabbed me by my hair- I suspect I have gone bald from this crap- and looked at me with his cold blue-green eyes. I had the nerve to think they were beautiful but reminded myself this is one crazy guy who thinks I'm some murderer. 

''Now listen here you mewling quim, I will no longer tolerate your stupidity so unless you tell me who the Hel sent you, you will  ** _not_**  get out of here unscathed.'' He threw me back onto the floor violently to the point the chair broke into pieces, the straps undoing themselves with it. ''Mark my words- girl.'' He spat out the last word with so much venom. 

_He isn't joking- he isn't listening. He will do the same to me as those people did._

I was shaking.

''I-I just..just f-followed you...'' I whispered, backing into the corner of the cell. I hugged my knees but I was petrified at this point. 

He smirked. I felt a warm substance roll down in between my thighs and realized it was urine. ''D-Don't do this..'' I whispered as he stepped towards me. Tears rolled down my cheeks. 

Memories came haunting me from the time  _they_  found me amidst the fire. They took me, experimented, tortured, lied to and hurt me mentally to brainwash me. The pain was deadly- every night they tortured me I thought I would die from the pain. But they injected me with a serum that wretched my insides, tore my skin and broke me. Then, no matter how much they damaged me...

I could never die.

The man grabbed me from my arm and just as he was about to do something- a guard knocked on the cell door.

''Prince Loki? Your appearance is urgently needed in the Throne Room.'' 

The man, who was called Prince Loki, tsked and let me go. I scrambled to the corner and sat there trembling. 

I mentally thanked the guard.

Prince Loki looked at me one last time then exited the cell.

 

''Loki!'' Thor walked over to his adopted brother and patted him on the back. Loki wiggled away and gave him a glare. Thor laughed in return.

''You called for me, mother, father?'' He nodded to the King and Queen of Asgard.

Queen Freya smiled gently. ''How are you, my son?'' 

Loki's gaze softened, but did not break his poker face. ''Fine.''

''I heard you captured a spy!'' Thor interrupted.

Odin moved in his chair. ''What is his state as of now?''

Loki blinked. ''It's a female.''

Thor gasped. ''How daring.''

''What will become of her now?'' Freya asked.

''I will torture her until she says who sent her.'' Loki stated coldly. With that, everyone went silent.

''..What if she is innocent?'' The Queen said to no one in particular. Loki looked away. 

He had not thought of that yet. Loki looked lost in thought.

''I will take my leave now. Farewell, Mother, Father.'' Then he nodded to his brother and left.

As he walked back to the dungeon, he noticed the guards were extra-nervous. He grabbed one of them who whimpered at the sudden move. ''Spit it out- what's wrong?''

The guard swallowed heavily. ''T-The prisoner..she isn't w-willing to eat.''

Loki sighed in annoyance. ''Have you tried every method?''

The guard nodded.

So now it was up to him to care for this stupid girl. Grabbing the food, he stomped to the girls cell and kicked the door open. But there was no response. Loki glanced at her, she was curled up in a fetus position in the corner of the room were he left her, but now there were new wounds covering her skin.

''Eat.'' He commanded, putting down the food in front of her. She didn't move.

He wondered if she was dead, but the heavy rise of her chest told him she wasn't.

He needed her alive.

''I said EAT!'' Loki bellowed. She hugged herself tighter. ''No..'' 

Loki gritted his teeth. ''Is that so?'' He took the spoon full of food and put it in his mouth. With a swift motion, he pulled her up close to him and smashed his mouth to hers. She struggled in his grasp and attempted to scream but that only gave him the access to push the food into her mouth easier. 

After he was sure she had swallowed it, he pulled away, disgusted. She stood there, barely standing up.

She was humiliated, Loki concluded. ''Eat or I will continue doing this.'' He warned.

Immediately, she plopped down onto the ground and ate the food. ''I repeat, tell me who sent you and I will...set you free.''

She stopped eating and looked up at him. ''I told you..I only followed you!''

''But why? You control fire- you are suspicious!''

''I was living a shit life- you were the one to give me hope by simply opening some portal.'' I shouted back. ''I thought I could escape that hell hole!''

''Silence!'' He kicked her and she flew backwards, hit the wall and fainted. Loki stood there panting.

_God dammit, why does she rile me up so much?_

* * *

 

_'_ _'Every time we set aside our pride,_

_we take a step closer to the beast._

_Every time we kill an emotion,_

_we take a step away from the beast._


End file.
